


Peeta Mellark: In it to Survive

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot story.</p><p>“I want protection.” I stated.<br/>“What can you offer me?” he asked with a smirk.<br/>“Anything you want.”<br/>“Strip,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta Mellark: In it to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Facfiction.net a while ago. I've edited it a little just to make it better.  
> Enjoy!

The games were tomorrow. I had no fall back plan. I would die in these games. What if? No. I can’t.

I found myself getting on the elevator and pressing the 2 button.

I got off the elevator and headed toward the District 2 male tribute. I didn’t even know his name. I was about to put my life in his hands and I didn’t even know his name. But I knew he could protect me, if he wanted to.

I knocked on his door. He opened.

“Twelve? What do you want?” he asked, obviously annoyed.  
“I want protection.” I stated.  
“If you want a condom…” He walked over to his night-stand.  
“No! No! I want to be in your career pack!” I begged.  
“What can you offer me?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Katniss,” I said with absolutely no remorse.  
“What else?” he continued.  
“I’m strong,”  
“How strong?”  
“I can lift 100 pounds over my head. No problem,” I gleamed.  
“What else?”  
“Anything you want.” That came out wrong.  
“Anything, Twelve?” he asked. That smirk returned to his face. “You might want to be more careful when you’re offering someone something.”  
“Yes, anything.” I said confidently.  
“Strip,” I thought for sure I’d heard him wrong. “You heard me, Tewlve.” He continued.

I took my shirt off. What am I doing? I thought. But I didn’t stop.

I took my jeans off. I was shaking.

He walked toward me. He was staring at my crotch. He wore his trademark smirk.

“Leave the boxers. I want to do those.” He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. His lips went down to my neck. He started licking and sucking and finally, biting. I let out a moan. I was actually enjoying this. His hands came to the front of me. He started rubbing all over my body until finally, he pulled my boxers off. He gave me one little kiss on the lips then went down on his knees.  
“Oh… Cato…” I moaned as he kissed the head of my dick. He licked a stripe from bottom to top and then took it all.

He continued to make me feel so good. I wanted him and he wanted me. I started to feel and orgasm building. He played with my balls while he sucked my cock. That pushed me over the edge and I came in his mouth. He drank every drop.

He then pushed me on the bed and had his way with me.

We spent most of the night having sex. I finally had to leave because I needed sleep for the challenges tomorrow.

Let the games begin!


End file.
